


Quirk Souls

by WolfRoseTheRonin



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Sensei is the reincarnation of the Crestfallen Warrior, BAMF Class 1-A, BAMF Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo gets a reality check, Canon Compliant, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fat Gum is Siegmeyer's descendent, Gwyndolin practically adopted Yorshka, M/M, Magic, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Ryukyu is Seath's descendent, Seath and Gwynevere are Priscilla's parents, Seath like doing experiments, Weapons, Yorshka is Priscilla's daughter., no beta we die like men, quirks are relied on too much, the chosen undead is the reincarnation of the furtive pygmy, the knights of Gwyn are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRoseTheRonin/pseuds/WolfRoseTheRonin
Summary: Magic and Quirks co-exist, creating a superpowered society where at least 10% of the population has no ability, and 20% are quirkless. While Izuku Midoriya is fated to one day be the greatest hero ever and stand against all quirked evil in their world, one young being is fated to put an end to the father of all magic evil. This young reincarnated teenager will go to U.A. and train alongside Izuku, Classes 1A and 1B, and the two will help each other become the best of who they can be.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Hadou Nejire/Toogata Mirio, Artorias the Abysswalker & Great Grey Wolf Sif, Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hadou Nejire/Haya Yuuyu, Kendou Itsuka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Original character(s) & the knights of Gwyn, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shiozaki Ibara/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. This world is layered

Quirks are a strange thing, in this world. They either turn one of your body parts or organs into a random object or element or animal part or plant even, which could be useful. Then again, they could let you create and control the elements, which is rarely useless. Some quirks could turn you into a creature of myths and legends, or into any state of matter, they could make you grow horns or extra limbs, or give you extra senses or empower the normal five. It was a roll of the dice, and only a few times does anybody get the chance to use a loophole, like hereditary genes, and dna-mixing, through sexual biology and intercourse. Some people chose to abuse this to try and create even more powerful and desired abilities. But for some, superpowers and quirks, were a pain in the ass.

For some, they were well described, but did something simple. Others were vague, and did an untold godly amount of things. One that was control over all forms of ice, fog, mist, vapor and water, could actually be the power of, what is basically described as, controlling liquid molecules in different directions. One that was described simply creation and control over flames could end up being used to form solid objects from said flames and run up walls or stick things together due to melting points. Either way, the base description does not even BEGIN to cover the full capabilities of what one can do with their quirk.

That was not always a good thing, however. If a hero in this society comes across a villain who seems a bit too "on the nose" with the monologuing, they might just want you to fall into a verbal trap and think you've found out everything they can do. Same goes for the other way around, as an underground might come across a villain with too much bravado and ego, thinking they can take someone who nine-times-out-of-ten isn't even in the top 30, much less the top 10. What might come next would be them proceeding to pay for their ignorance with their pride...and maybe the integrity of a few bones. 

There's also magic, but not everyone can use it. There are also spells hexes and curses that everyone magically inclined can used, and there's some only one can use. Mixed with quirks its a hassle for society, but not everyone hates it. Just 90% of the population can use magic, and 80% have quirks. Right there that's a 10-20% amount of completely powerless people in this world. That was sort of the case with my quirk. Who am I, you may ask? I'm just a young adult, more so a teen in this world, who's quirk is more akin to a curse, than some superpowered blessing...did I say "more akin to"? I meant COMPLETELY. My quirk and curse is named a strange name. It's a bit of a mouthful to describe. Finally, it's an essay worth of word size to explain. To put it short, this warrior cannot die. I'm truly unkillable. It's not that I can't get hurt, because I can. It's not that I can't lose any and/or all limbs or get broken bones, because I can. It's not even that I can't die, because I can...just not for long. It never sticks. Since my very youthful childhood, to the knowledge-dump that kick started my life-long search for the one who started it all, one of the most dastardly evils in this world. His name was Gwyn, the Lord of Cinder.

I was a child of one of his "creations", his siblings in crime. Gravelord Nito, the Witch of Izalith, Seath the Scaleless, but only on a technicality, my predecessor, the Furtive Pygmy. My "siblings" and my "cousins" were the followers, zealots, witches, golems, and knights of Gwyn and his Lords of Cinder. He even helped mentor and partnered with the new evil lord of the underworld, who I dare not ever name for fear of an attack, not from him, but from within myself. That new man of destruction has caused chaos from behind the scenes for a near two hundred year long period. Ironically, and fittingly, the Number 1 hero has the quirk that monster made for his younger quirkless brother, who in the end, stood against him. Now, both of them will have to contend with their pasts coming back to haunt them, because after all, family is a backstabbing bitch. But once I get into U.A., the post prestigious hero school in all of Japan, I'll be able to flush them out and get my revenge. Vengeance was a dish best served cold, and I'll free all of those who have suffered and been enslaved by these abominations of nature. It doesn't matter the rankings, or the flashiness of my "performances", what matters is that I help others. I don't know what will happen when I finally face my "Father", but it will be the end of my quest nonetheless. Whatever it takes.

=========

While one young boy was planning the plan of a lifetime, another was facing his own dilemma surrounding his own dreams. Not nightmares he wished to fight against, but rather sweet hopes and dreams he wished to make a reality. He was quirkless, not exactly a rarity, but still only a fifth of a chance to be that way was current possibility in this world. This boy was named Izuku Midoriya, Son of Hisashi and Inko Midoriya. Rather, honestly, he was more her son than his biological father's, as he was always working overseas. The man was an enigma these past few years even to his family. Izuku practically couldn't even remember what the man looked like half the time, and Inko could not for the life of her even remember that last time pining thoughts of her husband flooded her mind for a long period of time.

Overseas work was a necessity for most people, but still, That added onto quirklessness and a lifetime of bullying, harassment, and hatred wasn't a good mixture for a young boys health. In ANY regards or types. Not that any of his tormentors cared whatsoever or at all. And the ringleader of pretty much all of his torment was one Katsuki Bakugo.

Now this young man was a complete and total egomaniac, or at least, that's the textbook definition of the basis of his mentality. The rest is, shall it be said, rather disturbing, in a spoiled way. The son of Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugo was indeed an intelligent and powerful youth, but he was also a youth who grew up in an environment where he received almost everything he wanted, was ever chastised for his wrong actions, and honestly grew in a way that he did not exactly understand proper procedures for acknowledging when you are wrong and when you are at fault. Now don't get it wrong, he knows that he does bad things, but he simply thinks that he does it for the greater good or because it's the right thing, even if it's only the best option FOR HIM.

But fate had a plan, and luck smiled upon this young hopeful dreamer. On a rather terrible day, where Bakugo told him a rather dark almost-order, Izuku had also been attacked by a villain, then saved by his idol, All Might. Now, All Might is the number 1 hero, yet even when Izuku learned his secret of a weaker and smaller form due to a five-year old injury, due to taking up his time, Izuku then pleaded with the man he has looked up to his whole life. All Might then proceeded to tell young Midoriya that without a quirk, he cannot be a hero, rather, he would be better off being a policeman or firefighter or another public service officer. Oh, and on top of this, Izuku's notebook was half-blown up and the writing smudged at least a bit from being thrown into a pond. Just the tiny cherry on top of the ice cream sundae of pain and disappointment. But what would change all of that was something the young boy had no control over, his heroic spirit.

Well, that and a lack of self-preservation. Bakugo was captured by the villain All Might had defeated, and who Midoriya accidentally helped release from the number 1's pocket where is bottle-prison was kept. When seeing the scene, alongside a deflated All Might unable to transform watching on the sidelines with a look of failure and self-loathing upon his gaunt face, Izuku's legs moved without his knowledge, propelling him and his eye-blinding backpack towards the villain, attempting to save his "friend". When it looked like the sight-recovered villain was about to squish Midoriya, All Might had pushed his limits to stop the blow, claiming that Izuku was more brave than him, who wasn't even living up to the ideals he said from before. All Might then proceeded to blow away the villain with a single blow, as well as change the weather and clouds around the entire city block. 

After quickly leaving the scene, claiming to need to make sure that the sludge villain had no accomplice, the two boys were left to be scolded for being a hero, and praised for causing a massive amount of destruction while clumsily attempting escape, respectively. Izuku knew once again from this rather crappy situation that life isn't fair. After walking home and being accosted by a very angry and egotistical walking human Pomeranian named Bakugo who still thought that everything anyone but himself did was done to look down on young Bakugo, Izuku was then found by All Might, who went on a tangent about how Midoriya had the makings of a true hero within him, and that he too could become a hero. Young Midoriya couldn't help but fall to his knees and cry tears of fulfillment and hope, remembering his youth from when even his own mother thought that he couldn't be a hero.

All Might then proceeded to ALSO tell Izuku that he was worthy of being the successor to the Symbol of Peace.

Well now, that was surely unexpected.


	2. First impressions on so many levels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists official meet each other and some first-day-of-school hijinks ensue.

"1-A, 1-A, where is it?" a green-haired young high school freshman said to himself, walking down the halls of U.A. High. Looking up from the map he unfolded from the brochure, he looked up and was about to lay his hand upon the door to push it open, when a hand belonging to another freshman in the exact same former-predicament as he laid his hand upon the door as well. Looking up the half foot of height the meet the other boy's eyes, Izuku looked into a steely animal-like gaze of the same boy he destroyed the zero-pointer with. Without a giant robot and time limits to worry about, he finally noticed that the taller boy looked rather odd, without looking much different than a "normal" humanoid person that is. This young man had long hair, yet only on the top and back and neck of his head, his sides were cropped, almost shaved but with fingers sized tufts swept backwards like wings on the Helmets of Hermes or Thor. With small amounts of thin braids tied together, like wind chimes made from hair and what looked like ribbons of multiple colors, it was a wonder hid head did not look like a hairy and silky rainbow. Izuku could tell from a glance that there was red, black, silver, gray, a dark shade of blue, and even one strip of a very dark green that somehow still looked bright, almost like a neon green from the sun shining on a forest on the brightest and most cloudless day ever imaginable. 

The long hair from around his scalp and a pointed upside down triangles worth of hair under the top of the back of his head, was pulled into a ponytail, or an unfolded topknot like a samurai of old would have worn. It dangled low and curled almost like the tip of a wolf's tail, made all the more like one giving it mixed with his back-of-head hair that stretched down to his shoulders. Alongside the side of that gigantic tuft curling up and folding in on itself. The hair itself seemed to be a light yet dark black color, almost like a dirtied over and soot coated dark gray. His eyes, animalistic in nature, seemed to almost be slits in the pupil department. Their color almost a dull green-gold with flecks of silver, the pupil a black so deep it could be considered like Venta Black. The boy seemed proportionate for his size, except for his waist being at a little over three-fifths of his height, almost two-third's, actually. His arms were slightly lanky in comparison to his legs, reaching almost down to his knees with his shoulders sagged, or rather lowered. This guy didn't seem to be sagging them, it just seemed as though his shoulder to shoulder lining wasn't a u or v or straight perpendicular line to the ground, but a rainbow shape almost. An upside-down u, if you will. An archway, actually, now that Izuku thinks about it, like the bridges over thin rivers and streams. Yeah, that's it.

The boy looks down at Izuku, and the animalistic, almost warrior like deathly energy and aura surrounding him, turns into fluffy feelings of kindness, like rays of sunshine as he steps back and half bows like a nobleman. "Forgive me, friend. My apologies, go on right ahead, I'll hold it open for you." he said, with an almost reverb to his voice.  
It was not like it was a legion-esque overlapping of multiple voices, but like there was an echo, as if it had an almost ... hollow ... piece of the puzzle that was his voice. Izuku did not for the life of him know why that exact word seemed to fit so perfectly, and he sure as hell didn't know why it also made a shiver of dread, not fear for some reason, race up his spine. 

Izuku was not used to being called "friend", even in a normal and basic greeting. Especially one of misunderstanding. Whenever there was a misunderstanding, Izuku was the blame, fault, or victim of it. Such was the life of a bullying and abuse victim. Not that he would admit as such. A part of him knew what people like Bakugou Katsuki, ESPECIALLY Bakugou, had done to him, but he was just simply too good of a person to want even justified and completely legal revenge ... somehow. He didn't want to do any harm or aggression to others, even if it was in self-defense. He was far too kind. But in his own eyes, not as kind as this stranger, bless his soul.  
Looking back up, the stranger merely smiled softly, as if he knew more than he'd say, and chuckled. He laid a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, silently acknowledging how the green-haired youth flinched ever-so slightly. "Let's get on inside and start this journey, little verde." he said.  
"Uh, yeah...sure thing. Heh heh." Izuku said with a small smile.

Opening the door, they were both accosted by the loud yelling of a certain engine-legged and explosive blonde pair of individuals.  
"REMOVE YOUR FEET FROM OFF THE TOP OF THE DESK IMMEDIATELY!"  
"MAKE ME FOUR-EYES!"  
"You would disrespect the legacy of our fore-peers?!"  
"Did you get that stick up your ass from your old middle school or were you born with it?"  
"...Let's start over. My name is Tenya Iida. I'm from Someii Private Academy." He said, holding out his hand like the respectable member of society that he was.  
"'Private' huh? So you're an elite?! I'M GONNA HAVE FUN TEARING YOU A NEW ONE!" He replied, like the unrepentant piece of egotistical walking anger issues that HE was.

... Like stated earlier, fate did not apparently like Izuku Midoriya all that much. But now, it was far more abundantly known than the past few weeks had let it be. Either way, the blue haired blur seemed to notice the two, and with wide eyes, immediately darted to stand before them, bowing and chopping the air with his hands in a robotic fashion, saying to Izuku first "You had found out the real meaning behind the physical portion of the exam," and looked at both to finish with "and you both were true heroes even among all of the rest of us. For those facts, I admit that you two are the superior students."

Looking at each other, then back to Iida, then back to each other, Izuku then stares ahead with a look of "WHAT?" all over his face. The other youth, on the other hand, simply chuckled softly out loud to himself, and slapped Izuku on the back lightly. "It's quite alright Glasses."  
"'Glasses'?"  
"A nickname, apologies."  
"In any case," Iida started and turned to Izuku, stating "you started, as small as it was, a chain reaction of heroics that saved someone. You are a true hero...uhm?"  
"Izuku Midoriya." the greenette said as he held out his hand, which recieved the shake it asked for.

"IT'S YOU!" said a bubbly voice from behind the two newcomers. Turning around the three boys in total bore witness to a brown haired and permanently-blushed girl smile at the greenette with admiration in her wide eyes. "You're the one who ran to help me. You SAVED my LIFE! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!" Her optimism almost shined as bright as young Midoriya ... Almost.  
Stuttering, Midoriya couldn't get all of his words out, being rather not used to a female of the same age speaking to him, at least not in a condescending or aggressive way that is. "You-you're w-welcome. it was-was nothing r-r-really."

The mysterious one merely smiled, looking at such an unfamiliar scene to him that he felt whimsy for once in his dreary and busted life. He found he liked it, but he didn't want to have it again and again. It was too hard to let go of something once you had gotten used to it. Usually his rule applied to good things, not that there wasn't anything to suggest that it doesn't apply to bad things either. It's just that bad things just never seemed to stop, was all. So, not enough data for much more than a hypothesis, he was afraid. Some things are too good for some people, and he was one of those people, and this might just be one of those things ... but then again, maybe he'd let himself indulge, just a little bit. Good or bad, emotion means you're alive, and alive means he's not undead ... or rather, at least not so internally. Either way, he realized that he's still got a learn to learn about not being too hasty with regulating or restricting himself from things and is that a human caterpillar in the doorway?

"If you're here only to socialize or make friends, then get out and leave right now."

Nope, a walking bundle of danger and sleepiness.

Well the said bundle stood up out of its casing, a sleeping bag, and pulled out, somehow, nearly two dozen gym uniforms. They all realized, looking back and forth between the uniforms and the strange boy, that there were in fact twenty one of them. Odd. Then again, the entrance exam could be considered the shining example of odd.

=======

"HELP!" a voice weakly called. One piece of sanity still within a scared green-haired young boy's mind caused him to stop running and turn around, not even noticing the other boy standing beside him garbed in metal tunics and weapons, standing just as stock still as he. They merely looked at each other then nodded. Already, they had a plan without even speaking a single word to each other. The green haired youth put a new surge of power into his legs as the other one threw his shield from his back to pierce the ground in front of the injured girl, at the same time grabbing the greenette with his other hand and throwing him into the air alongside his leg's power, sending him into the air to meet the mechanical monstrosity. While the armored teen then proceeded to hide behind the shield while heaving off the rocks covering the girl's leg, Izuku Midoriya made a show of power and heroism. He decimated the skyscraper sized robot with a single punch and a simple yet loud yell of "SMASH!"

Looking up, the armored warrior noted that his "partner" was in free fall with three flapping limbs. "That's not good. CRAP!"  
...  
He looked at the girl in his arms, and remembering what he saw of her in action, and glancing back to his shield, he had an idea. "Hey," grabbing her attention, "you have gravity powers correct? I'm gonna jump off this shield and throw you higher up into the air, you have to cancel his gravity, I'll catch you and we fall onto my shield, cause I'll be able to take the blow, GOT IT?!"  
She nodded immediately. She could memorize orders in fast manner. That's goof for her future.  
Jumping and squatting onto his shield with her in his arm, his other pulled the shield out of the ground alongside them once he jumped, then he threw her in the air with a spin, slipping his shield again onto his back. The falling boy saw what they were doing, having planned to use his last unbroken limb to throw a punch to create wind pressure underneath him to stop his descent, only instead to grab the girl's outstretched hand and feel himself slow down until he was just a couple of feet above the ground. Looking up, the injured child saw her fall back into the arms of this armored compatriot, only for said compatriot to fall back first onto the ground, his shield not softening the blow as much as one would think. As his arms opened and the injured girl rolled out of them, the loud crack and clang heard just a second before became realized as the sound his shield saving them and his back breaking. After groaning, he even looked like he was smiling and trying to fall asleep. It was creepily astounding. Once the end of the test was announced, The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl came around using her healing quirk and giving out gummies for vitamins and energy. Upon seeing the trio that stood up to the Zero Pointer, she shook her head, her old grandmotherly instincts already telling her that these three will be a pain of a problem in the coming years, she just knew it.

"Now if someone could explain what exactly happened to you three, I'd be able to not only help, but scold and correct who is responsible." Was the stern orders given from the Doctor.  
Raising a single hand with his pointer finger up, like a, ironic enough, STUDENT, the armored one proceeded to give the most basic answer ever. Despite the fact of it being both the truth and completely explanatory. "She got hurt, he wanted to save her, I threw him into the air, then herself and me. Oh and all three of us have broken bones." He points to the greenette who says "limbs", the girl as she says "ankle", himself as he says spine, and the other arm comes up and he shrugs from his lying down positioning, finishing with "So that sums it up ma'am."  
Her eyes go wide, as with the girl, she can understand that from a single bone, just about anyone, especially on adrenalin, can ignore fracture pain. The greenette, he seemed to be half conscious, so that explains him not screaming or joking or moaning even. Now, the other boy, he was so nonchalant about his back being broken it's comparable to losing at a round of charades. Against her better judgment, it's for that reason she instead settled on healing the green haired ragdoll and then the young girl, but turning back to the armored child, she was amazed to see him chug some sort of an orange-yellow, almost red liquid from a glass flask bottle and a small light surrounded his form before he got up as though nothing had happened to him, the bottle vanishing once his hand went back to his side in a small flash of smoke. The cut on the side of his cheek she had spotted was even gone now, just a faded red mark like he laid his cheek on his palm for too long while propping his head up.  
"I'm not even going to ask what just happened, or why you apparently waited a couple of minutes before doing it. Just tell me in complete honesty sonny, are you in any pain right now?"  
"No madam. Believe me, I am perfectly fine. And trust me, I'm used to pain of nearly all kinds ... A broken back is among the least of my worries."  
"I still say you should at least go home and get some rest."  
"And I shall ma'am, because after all, you are an actual licensed doctor. Oh yeah, you are an amazing hero, but to me, you're an even better medical professional."  
Surprised not just for meeting a fan of hers, but one who praised her medical career over her heroic one, she couldn't help but smile. "My my sweetie. Thank you very much. Now," she turned to the other two children now standing in front of her, "that applies to both of you. The first time anyone gets affected by my healing, it happens extremely fast, but it drains almost as much energy as if it was used on you a dozen times on the same day."  
"Yes ma'am, Ms. Recovery Girl." all three said in unison with a bow ... and a crackling pop sound as the armored warrior did so. He merely stood up and moaned lightly, stating, "Oh, that's the stuff ... sorry, reading the room now." Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, and the other on his hip as he chuckled in a failed attempt to lighten the mood, remembering what happened to the three of them just now. He realized that making jokes about knuckles and joints popping may not be in the best light right now. He clasped one of his hands each on one of the other two's shoulders, gave them both a solid grip and shake, then nodded to Recovery Girl one more time, and merely walked away from the field, and out to the parking lot, simply walking on his way back to his abode. The remaining teens walk out of the training grounds as well, going there separate ways with looks of embaressment and blushes.

=========

A small handful of the boys had their gym uniforms changed to fit their forms, like the tentacle armed boy having no sleeves whatsoever. The red dyed redhead had pretty much half of his full length sleeves jaggedly cut off, as well as the scruff around his neck consisting of his collar. One with circular dispenser-shaped elbows had his sleeves shortened AND rolled up for his joints, and a couple like Bakugou and the two-hair-color having child simply rolled up there sleeves. The warrior, however, had his top almost form a trench coat, with rolled up sleeves, the zipper staring from the waist to over his chin, and what seemed to be notches for an attachable hood on the flared and upturned collar. Before putting it on, everyone, even Bakugou, could not help but notice the multitudes of colors and splotches of scars and faded white all over his back, sides, arms and chest. When he turned around everyone looked away, not knowing he was simply doing so to swirl his jacket around onto his upstretched arms. He could care less what they thought, especially since everyone normally took the sight of his scars as a sign of toughness and wish to fight him, or were looks meant to convey and give him looks of pity, neither of which ever pleased him.

Walking out the door he felt someone tap his shoulder, and turning around, he bore witness to a sharp-toothed smile from the redhead, who held is hand out and introduced himself as Eijiro Kirishima. "Holy cow dude! I see you look pretty tough, you must be awesome in combat. I just wanted to say," He then pointed to the triangle of red scarred flesh around his right eye, "From one scar man to another, yours all look pretty wicked. And I don't know your case, but man, they make you look manly as hell. I bet whatever caused them regretted it right after huh?!"  
...  
He was rather surprised at his straightforwardness, and couldn't help but lift at least half of his lips into a cocky smirk, rebutting with "And I'm guessing yours was from a confrontation of sorts as well fellow "scar man", heh heh? Or an accident?"

Kirishima faltered for barely a second before answering.  
"An accident, then an internal struggle to not cut out any eyeballs, more like, ha ha." Kirishima said with joyful exuberance, but an underlying emptiness was coated in words that the strange teen picked up on, but did not comment on. After all, he cold tell that it was a story that the redhead would tell in his own way and on his own time, when and if he wanted to.  
The warrior couldn't help but chuckle himself, knowing from what he remembered at the entrance exam about his new companion's quirk's affects on his body, not poking his eye out must had been hard at one point. "Well then," he shakes the outstretched hand. "Let's look forward to more respectfully earned and 'manly' scars in the future, Eijiro Kirishima."  
The redhead's face lit up like a tree on Christmas. Smiling so wide he could be mistaken for a sunburnt shark, the spikey haired youth merely shook their conjoined hands more then turned to go on his way, but stopped when the trench coat cloaked boy said to him, "And from one scar man to another, don't feel ashamed if you were the cause of your own scars for any reason ... believe me, each and every story they tell, no matter the circumstances, are worth telling to someone someday." He then walked up to the redhead, set his hand on his shoulder and shook once, then smiled and walked towards to the exit to meet up with their new homeroom teacher outside.

Once everyone was out and about, the teacher proceeded to explain that they were going to be doing a quirk-included physical exam, "to gauge their abilities" as he had put it. There was some interesting people around, and the girl he helped at the entrance exam, Ochako Uraraka it turns out, stated that they'd miss the opening ceremony. Aizawa didn't take kindly to that, stating that ceremonies take up valuable training and learning time. When he called Bakugou forward, stating that he received the most villain points, and asked him to throw a softball from within a chalk line circle with his quirk. He then proceeded to throw it as one who knows him would expect, with a shout of "DIE!"  
"700.3 meters." Aizawa said, holding up a device that probably tracked homing chips put into the balls or something.  
Then a few of the students just had to go and run their open mouths, saying it sounds like fun. Aizawa Sensei did not take kindly to that even more so. He then made the precedent that the last place student will be expelled. Uraraka didn't think it was fair, and the strangely apathetic sounding, yet empathetic meaning, Aizawa then pulled out the fact that all things disastrous were normally unfair anyway. People choose to become murderers, people sometimes get turned into psychos because of disorders, natural disasters destroy streets and forests, and that it was a hero's job to overcome that injustice and beat it.  
...  
Now that he gets a good look at Aizawa's eyes and face, it reminds our current mystery boy, of what this mystery man is reminiscent of, an old legend from the past, from GWYN'S era. The Crestfallen Warrior, a man who trained all hollow, near-hollow, and undead who came by the Great Firelink shrine, hoping for one to be THE Chosen Undead. He always hid behind dry wit and sarcasm fueled by a superiority complex as the legends and history books say, but passed on before true Chosen Undead could come along and fully stop the aftermath of Gwyn's rebellion against the dragons, the world order, and the dark. Our resident magical monstrosity, as he always liked to think of himself, pulled out of his "inventory space" a charmed item. Upon breaking the item into a small flash of light and dust by closing his fist around it, he was able to see the "lifeblood soul" of a person, and given his lineage, he can also see the souls of anyone's ancestors. Call it a hunch, but he thought that his sensei and the ancient Warrior were at least related, but his hunch was technically correct. He saw his lifeblood soul, and it was the same as the one the history books described about the Crestfallen Warrior's. Aizawa was not only his descendent, but his reincarnation, it appears. Kind of fitting, to be honest.  
Aizawa then told everyone what exercises they would be performing in, so the warrior prepared himself. Walking away from everyone for room, as others such as the pink skinned girl and the six-armed boy did, he materialized the twisted metal rod sword, summoned the fire pit, and jabbed the blade into the fire, igniting it to a soft blaze, and held out his hand, sparking the light and fog to roll off and surround his legs as he sat before it. The other children saw this with awe and wonder on their faces. A few even had intrigue, Izuku included. Bakugou however, was thinking of at least two to three ways to insult it and say it was termite shit compared to his abilities and power, as usual. Aizawa knew from his own magical knowledge and abilities, that it is more than a quirk that this student possesses. He read all of their files, and the two that intrigued him the most, were Midoriya's, and this student's. The former for his supposed quirkless-designation until his files were reportedly changed almost a year ago, and the latter because his past and files which to the underground pro could only be described as "shady and empty". No matter what, he already could tell that magic or not, extra student or not, this year's class would be a bunch of problem children.

After the fog covers him entirely and then dissipates away, the boy stands up and walks away from the bonfire, its flame dwindling, yet still there. He then walks over to Midoriya, who was muttering to himself about how he would pass in these challenges if he cannot control his quirk enough to use it more than once. Once standing before him, the boy simply smiled as he overheard his companion's verbalized thought, and laid his hand upon Midoriya's shoulder, jolting the greenette from his stupor. "My friend, do not worry. You will succeed, as you have up to this point. And, if I may, from what I hear you think of your abilities as ammunition for a weapon or firearm, instead of part of you, and your life, heart and soul."  
"Well, you have a point, but my power is too much for me to handle, and unless I can find a way to work through that, I'll just keep destroying my body." Izuku said with an air of intellect, yet mostly worry.  
Our campfire creating teenager let out a hearty laugh, then simply gave the green haired youth one single piece of advice. "If you believe that you have to earn your full power, then only use what you know that you've earned already. Just a little bit, as long as it's given its all, is enough, trust me my friend." Then, he simply turned around as he was called up for the next duo in the 50-meter dash test.  
Finishing up with all of the tests, it was time for the last two to go for the ball throw. Uraraka went before them, scoring infinity by negating all gravity and throwing the ball most likely into the stratosphere. "Rather impressive, actuality." Our magically inclined youth said as such aloud, garnering mutual acceptance of that fact by nearly all of the rest of the class.

"Wolfe Arakan, you're next." Aiazawa called him.  
It was his turn next, and as he went up, he felt a surge of dark magic spike up from within his teacher, and as the man generated an aura of unease, the boy looked up to meet his gaze. Eye to eye, they stared each other down as a slightly shining mist of white and grey came from them both, until the boy stumbled down to one knee, never blinking or breaking eye contact with the hero, keeping his gaze on the pro. Aizawa stopped his magical assault, and cracked a half-smirk. "Not many can keep their face off the ground when facing my magic, much less stay on one knee. You've got magic and a quirk too, just like me kid. However, your magic is undeniably gigantic in amount, and I dare so even say, uncontrollable."  
"Well sir, if you're going to warn me about hubris, you should also already know that they say, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall', and both are lessons I have already learned a long time ago. So I have not much to worry over."  
"Then to make it even more interesting, would you be able to only use your quirk or only your magic for this, so as to set a separation-based precedent for different abilities?"  
"That's not gonna be able to be done, nor is it advisable Sensei. Not now, and almost certainly not ever."  
"We'll see. Go ahead, I'm waiting." He tosses the boy his softball.  
He catches the offered ball with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. "As you wish."

Quiet a select few people, Aizawa included, understood that reference, and started laughing ... Aizawa merely cracked a smile under his scarf.  
Getting near the circle, he stopped before holding his left hand with the ball out towards the bonfire he created, then fire and magic proceeded to seep off of it, and covered his body, but was more akin to a miniature tornado all over his arm. It seemed to transform into some sort of prosthetic, made of metal, wood, and even bone, and completely covered in kanjis and cuts. He seemed to dance almost, as he spun and jumped into summersaults. When he set his front foot down for the final time, he seemed to almost be in slow-motion as everyone saw the hand disconnect and what appeared to be a magically covered and enhanced wire appear from with the confines of the arm. A shockwave of magic appeared behind the hand, shooting it forward just as he wrenched his entire arm towards his angle. Blasts of air shot backwards, popping the pressure out of everyone's eardrums. The magic had dissipated, and he appeared different to how he looked before. Without turning around, what everyone could see was that he looked almost 3 decades older, his hair all pulled back into a mid-back-of-head ponytail, thick and bushy. He was wearing the garb of what looked like a samurai and a shinobi mixed together, and he was covered in no less than three swords, two katanas and an odachi. 

Turning around, they could see one very noticeable scar leaking from his cheek all the way up across the side-ridge of his eye and the very end of his temple and forehead. It appeared to almost look like someone tried to carve off his face, or rather through it. The sides of his hair and temples appeared gray in color, like age was sucked from the sides of his features, and his skin almost cracked like a dust-covered corpse or vase. He simply had that same gray shimmer of light and fog appear over him as he returned to his original form and gym-wear. Walking up to his teacher, he clasped his hands together and bowed. Then he turned around, and raised up onto his toes as he folded then unfolded his arms across his chest and then outwards toward the sky in a V formation, and proceeded to proclaim "Praise the sun".  
Aizawa stiffened, then nodded, and proceeded to show his device with the score, showing off the aforementioned score composing of 978.59 meters. Bakugou did not appreciate that. His hands started steaming, and small explosions that were more comically akin to firecrackers went off. He gave the "mutt" a death glare, but if that glare was made of bad dreams, then the look of apathy and disinterest mixed with disgust that Wolfe sent back was made of hellish intents that cause people to do unspeakable things. Bakugou wisely said nothing. Not that he was scared or anything. And EVEN IF HE WAS he most definitely wouldn't admit it. Never, nope, and as if some hocus pocus using shapeshifting mutt would ever make him shiver. Or as if someone like that could ever make the hair off of the back of his neck stand up ... right?  
No matter what, it was Izuku Midoriya's turn to go "up to bat", as it were.  
"Midoriya, Izuku, you're up next." Aizawa said in his casual droning way, but the resident wolf heard an edge somewhere in his tone that seemed almost unimpressed, and even, 'judgmental'.  
Bakugou couldn't help but be dismissive of Izuku. "Now it's time for that quirkless cheating bastard to be sent home."  
Before Wolfe could turn feral on the boy, the boy with engines in the calves of his legs, Tenya, spoke up in the defense of the greenette.  
"What are you talking about? Of course Midoriya-san has a quirk. He and Arakan-san destroyed the zero Pointer together. Did you not help him do as such?" Iida-san finishes with looking at the ponytailed boy, who nodded without even turning to face them.  
"The hell are you talking about four eyes?! That useless bastard and this side-show mutt ain't SHIT! ESPECIALLY DEKU of all people!"  
Wolfe simply turned and held his hand out, garnering a flame within his hand swirling with magic as the other hand had a long form of mist appear within its palm. Bakugou took that as a challenge as he started his own hand-based show of power, neither noticing Izuku throw his softball, only for it to go about a couple dozen yards. He couldn't even make his explosions as they had stopped, and they all turned to their homeroom teacher, who's scarf and hair were floating with a crackling aura of the color red and an air of grave severity, as he glared at everyone in his eyesight, which included the three boys.  
"I erased your quirk," Aizawa took note of the stance Bakugou had, "or rather quirks." He then turned back to look at Izuku. "You can't use that immense power and strength, and for good reason. That reason being, you have no control whatsoever over your quirk or how it affects your body afterwards Midoriya."  
Said youth instantly recognized this hero, and he didn't keep that knowledge to himself. "You're the underground pro, the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead, aren't you Aizawa-Sensei?!"  
Said hero actually had wide eyes and a smile from that. "Not many people can recognize me kid, much less even remember or know that I exist in the first place. For that, I give you some actual credit Midoriya. However, you have basically no potential with how your quirk is, and therefore, how you are. I'd even say that there's no way you can be a hero."  
That looked like it almost broke the boy, who slacked lax in his stance, and was open for Aizawa to send out his scarf to grab him, but Wolfe stood in his way, another shimmer having surrounded him, and in the place of a teenager was a tall and thin, but not gaunt and skinny, black trench coated man with long hair and a hat on that had a single forward point and two folds up its sides almost like folded or raised wings. What really drew the gazes of all present, was the weapon that formed alongside this new look. It was a long and stretched-s-curved wooden handle, that had the other half of it's length unfold, revealing the full weapon to be a folding blade looking like a mix of a tree saw and an oversized meat cleaver, which was wrapped up in both tattered bandages and the scarf of their now thoroughly inquisitive and pissed off teacher.  
"You have different weapons for each of your transformed looks I see."  
Grunting the boy looked up to show that he now had a baklava like cloth covering his nose cheeks and mouth, but even the teacher could tell it hid a smile, more of a smirk though really. "You're not so bad yourself old man. Tell me teacher, from one unique weapon wielder to another, what do you think of the legendary Saw Cleaver? I pray she lives up to at least some of her expectations."  
"I think this version of you and your weapons are far more brutal in both design and capability, just from a glance alone." The Erasure Hero stated as such with a heavy tone and furrowed brow, almost sounding disappointed. "Although I'd rather you move so I can finish talking to the Problem Child."

Were it not for the obvious tension and the fact that they had their weapons locked, you would almost think that they were discussing the weather over tea ... almost.

"I'd much more rather save my friend from having his dreams shattered even more. So," He spun his arms around to make his weapon take up more of the Capture Scarf, stepping a few steps worth of space forward, and pulling the teacher only just a few inches closer, "Would you kindly, please be nicer, or at least more tactful about this Sir Aizawa the Crestfallen?"  
...  
Aizawa actually withdrew his weapon, his smile and pissed off gaze going back to a monotone blank face. A small twinge at that tile was noticeable to the class but only himself and the transforming problem child truly could understand the weight of such a position. The boy tipped forward with his hat and body as a bow and show him accepting the orders given to him, Aizawa himself nodding. Transforming back to normal he stopped by Midoriya and leaned down to whisper into his ear, saying "Don't let even your own physical limitations hinder you. You need not use everything ya got, but just a little over the top oughta do it."  
He patted Izuku's shoulder, then walked back over to everyone else, who all stared in shock, and some in childish inquisitiveness. Turning his head to the side, he merely winked at everyone with a small flame bursting from his eyelids. He then proceeded to smile and jerk his head at a tilted angle towards Midoriya, who was getting his foot placement ready for his throw.  
In his head Midoriya was trying to figure out how to use his power without destroying his body, or at least his arm. Quickly realizing that if he could put that power into separate limbs, then why not separate digits and extremities? Focusing his power to travel through his arm, he then reared back and put all of his weight forward into his throw through his planted leg and twisting hip. He appear to try and go for the "baseball approach". At the very last second, he sent that wave of built up power trough his finger tip the very instant it left the end of the digit, and added a gust of wind pressure for an extra umph. Suffice to say, it worked wonders, as everyone's eardrums were blown for a second time.

Holding up his device, Aizawa had only one number to give.  
"759.3 meters."  
Looking at a sweating, panting, and grimacing yet smiling Izuku Midoriya, Aizawa couldn't help but feel like he'd ben proven wrong.

Izuku still hadn't proven his point yet, however.  
"SENSEI!" He clenched his fist despite the broken finger, still smiling, and also-"I'm still standing."

Deep within the recesses of his soul and all the landscape full of his memories, Shouta Aizawa could feel just a tiny bit familiar feeling when it came to these two problem children. It was one he could not place, but knew without a doubt that he would heed it's call. These children were special, and he'd make sure that these kids would try their best. Midoriya especially has so much potential, yet many obstacles. Despite that, Aizawa figured that this kid didn't care about those obstacles. He would either push them out of his way or overcome them completely, and Eraserhead could only pray and hope he would live to see that day that these kids get there to that point.  
"YOU LYING CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT USELESS DEKU! *BOOM*  
If the other latest problem child didn't cause him to die of stress and potential tinnitus. Reaching into his bundled swirls around is neck, he was too slow to reach the explosive Pomeranian before another took his spot to help Midoriya. 

A metallic clang and rather echoey reverb sounded alongside and smoke screen, that when it faded, showed Wolfe standing in front of Izuku with a large shield in front and his right hand behind it reaching towards his left hip. With Bakugou bouncing off of the shield he saw it dematerialize while a sword formed in that hand, and let of a small concussive blast to send himself back an extra couple feet as it swung like a backhand in his direction.  
"Ya MISSED!" he said with his trademark (patent pending) smirk, which dissapeared as he saw the swung blade get put up in a sheathe on the shapeshifter's back, which turned out to be a hollow half of the staff handle to a gigantic hammer head attached to said staff handle.  
He proceeded to confirm as much. "It wasn't meant to land, THIS. STRIKE. IS." He proceeded to strike Bakugou with said hammer so hard that spittle and even a little bit of vomit flew from his mouth. Being sent flying backwards, he didn't notice that he was heading for another group of twenty or so people. For them, however, they were fortunate enough to see him coming at them. Then again, a screaming, vomiting, and exploding human who is flying at you is hard to miss. This was Class 1-B of UA High. Front and center was Vlad King: The Blood Hero. If you mixed a vampire, a vampire fish, a bulldog, a very disgusting yet suprisingly versatile quirk, and a very powerful and useful bunch of magic spells based primarily about protection and suppression, you would get Vlad King. The man had a hard time accepting loss, but not without a good show of sportsmanship. That being said, he could bounce back from almost anything, physically hurting, sensually blinding and deafening, or just plain visually weird, no matter what it was, barely anything fazed him. But he was also honest, and to BE HONEST, he hadn't seen what just happened before. Stranger and weirder, yes. Less than, also yes. Exactly this much "this", nope.

"Eraserhead, this is 'your' new batch? I'm surprised at least half aren't unconscious and expelled by now, heh." The red spandex clad hero said with mirth and friendly humor. Class 1-A's collective expression did not hold such feelings.  
Aizawa didn't reciprocate in his words. "I haven't even gotten to the end results of the physical exam. The last throw in the last challenge, by the last child mind you, was just concluded, but i seem to have been constantly delayed by surprise after surprise." However, he did give a pair of boys a look that spoke volumes.

With Izuku safe from yet another assault from Bakugou, Wolfe smiled at the shorter boy and let the Kirkhammer fade away as he faced and bowed to the teachers. "Forgive me sirs, but I could assume what he had tried to do if I had not intercepted him, and I'd rather not let an incident like that occur on the first day and tarnish anyone's record, let alone a teacher's."

Aizawa knew just what this kid was doing, using loopholes, regulations, and respect to butter up Vlad and himself. Nice try, but given Katsuki Bakugou's rather rude disposition and arrogant attitude, he could let it pass, just this once...at least. 

"Kid, you defended and injured and unprotected fellow classmate from a threat that had obvious intentions-" Aizawa started before being interrupted by Vlad King.  
"Very loud and vulgar and rude intentions at that."  
Aizawa nodded then continued. "Quite. You won't be written up or given detention or anything like that. Don't worry about it Undead."  
Wolfe stiffened yet nodded in response to his teacher's proclamation. It was a bit harsh to remind the child of his former life and title, but it let him know that what Aizawa Sensei said was full of truth and heart.

The Classes 1- started mingling ever so lightly, mostly just greetings, and a few commenting on similarities between each other in the vain of their quirks and physical looks. What drew his gaze however, was a head of magical forest green hair that was made up of vines with barely there, yet noticeable, thorns. An angelic face that has sent his heart aflutter for years shone in the light of day and turned to him. Then that face froze in shock and realization of who was looking at her. His own was agape at the mouth and bumbling like a complete idiot. The mist and sparks of flame around him dissapated as he slowl put a single shaking foot forward. He felt as though a hundred Asylum Demons were squashing him at once and weighing him down. She barely moved aside from her eyelids widening more and more as he walked closer.  
When he stopped before her, all they did was gaze upon each other as though they were simultaneously the most intriguing and fear-inducing thing imaginable. The strength of Executioner Smough's Great Hammer would feel like a paper football to the shoulder compared to the strain of his emotions and the stress of his throat trying to force words from his mouth. So he attempted to let his heart speak instead.

"Gemma I-"  
SMACK!  
Her hand was let loose like a pulled taught cord and hit it's mark with an aim more straight and fair than a viper or marksman's arrow bolt. His head was turned to the side, a red hand print slowly forming into a large swelling mound that used to be his left cheek. He did not even blink, yet his eyes widened. Not in shock, but in realization that he could tell what was running through her mind.  
"Ibara, I-" He attempted to try again, only to get the right side of his face treated the same way, only the side of his lips were wounded as well, splitting both parts of the pair. Yes, he was sure that he knew what was going on in her head, AND her heart. After all, he was the one who planted those seeds in the first place.

Looking straight ahead to her, paying no mind to the swelling and bleeding. He'd had far, far worse. It could wait. THIS could not.

Ibara looked halfway between crying like the Mother Mary at her son's crucifixion and halfway between screaming in holy rage at Wolfe's face. He deserved every bit of both, and the pain that came with witnessing such emotions from this innocent girl who he betrayed.

"Three years. For three YEARS, you send nothing whatsoever. No words, no letters, no ravens nor crows, no creatures of any kind, no messages, no e-mails, no videos, no notifications. NONE. Except an "apology and goodbye" written on sketching paper left on my nightstand. That was all I had for an explanation as to what you were planning to do. It is one thing to see you again. It's another to see you here of all places after all you always told to me." She held back no fury, yet she saw no need to yell. The cold hard truth was sure to pierce his soul far deeper than any dagger or spell ever could hope to.

His eyes shone with regret and pain told as much to her. All were watching, even Bakugou who had stood back up from the blow to his chest and pride. But to Wolfe Arakan and Ibara Shiozaki, they were the only people in the world right now. And for all that either cared about, they may as well to have been.


End file.
